Absence of fear
by Mirsha
Summary: After Fiyero's death, Glinda finds Elphaba and vows to help her, but when old feelings start to resurface she realises playing the role of the best friend might be more difficult than she first anticipated. Gelphie/implied Fiyeraba. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The summary says it all really but I will add this first part is short as I want to see what people think; if I get a positive response I should be able to update fairly regularly as I have a rough idea of where I'm going with it. Not that I'm hinting or anything but reviews make me smile ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked but if I did I would be a very happy bunny (or Bunny, as the case may be)

**Absence of fear**

"Will she be OK?"

As Glinda Chuffrey, nee Upland, stood in the doorway to one of her many guest bedrooms, she prayed to Lurline that her question would be met with a positive response.

"Physically, she'll be just fine"

"Physically? _Physically,_ she'll be just fine?" She studied the doctor's sombre face, noticing that his eyes never quite met with her own, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The man placed his hand on her arm, and peered at her over the top of his thickly framed glasses, "Lady Glinda, I don't know exactly what has happened to your..."

"Friend" Glinda supplied, eager for him to continue, "She's an old friend"

"To your friend, but whatever it is seems to have had quite an effect on her. She didn't so much as utter a word whilst I was examining her, even when I asked her a question she didn't acknowledge it. Or me, for that matter" he gave a sigh, "Look, I know you didn't want to mention it in front of the others, but it might help if I knew a little more about the girl?"

"We went to college together" Glinda replied, "That's really all there is to it"

And she was glad, at that moment that the doctor wasn't one for making eye contact, because she was certain, if he had been, the look in hers would've betrayed her lie.

"And you just bumped into each other today?"

"Not quite. I...found her, when I was out...shopping"

-----------

_The poorer areas of The Emerald City were neither pleasant nor safe, and Glinda, in all her finery, stuck out like a sore thumb. But, for once, it didn't matter to her; for once, appearances were not at the top of her priority list. _

_It had been years since she had set foot in that particular part of the city; years since she had gotten a proper chance to explore the place she'd always longed to call 'home'. But the memories had never so much as faded. She could still recall her first trip there as though it were yesterday; her thoughts as the train pulled into the station and she caught her first real glimpses of the City of Emeralds. The mesmerizing sights and the strange, new smells that had faced her as she walked through the streets in search of somewhere to stay, her hand entwined with Elphie's (for safety, she had told herself, although she knew it was so much more than that) And Elphie herself, her fellow adventurer, her roommate, her best friend; and the most prominent memory of all. _

_It was because of Elphie that she had chosen to explore the City that day, rediscovering a part of her past she'd been forced to deny for so long. And Glinda felt it was more than simple luck that had led her down the old alley at the side of the church yard. _

_Her husband, Sir Chuffrey had reluctantly agreed for Glinda to go 'shopping' in the city (__**alone**__ she'd requested, or rather insisted, __**no minders, no fuss, and no getting one of your friends to follow me, just to 'check I'm ok'**__)in return for her presence at an acquaintances, high society dinner party. _

_Normally, Glinda loved such occasions as they allowed her to wear her finest and most sophisticated outfits, and often came hand in hand with endless compliments from hoards of well-wishers. But this particular crowd were not one that Glinda liked, or even approved of, and she'd decided to use what would undoubtedly be a horrendible evening to her benefit. _

_And so she found herself, in the dankest and most miserable part of The Emerald City, with a huge smile etched on her face; until, that was she saw a cloaked body, huddled in the dirty alleyway, and knew something was terribly amiss. _

---------

"Did she speak to you?" the doctor asked, his brow furrowed in thought. "Or, at least acknowledge your presence?"

"She..." Glinda swallowed hard, as the memory caused tears to threaten her, "No" she admitted in little more than a whisper, "Not really. But she came with me, she knows who I am"

"So it seems" he nodded slowly, then lowered his voice, "Were you close friends, lady Glinda?"

Every muscle in Glinda's small body seemed to tense at the question, "We...well..." she was unsure as to what the doctor was really asking, let alone why but sensing it was in Elphie's best interest for her to co-operate, she decided to be honest, "Yes. Yes, we were"

He nodded again, a signature move that was quickly beginning to unnerve Glinda, "Right. Well, in that case I think there's something you should know. Now I'm not supposed to disclose this kind of information, but given that she isn't speaking, and you are the closest person to her that I know of, I don't feel I have another choice."

"What is it?"

After what seemed like an eternity, he replied "It seems your friend is pregnant"

Glinda felt her eyes widen and she let out an involuntary squeak. A thousand images fluttered through her mind, the most prominent being that of Fiyero, whom she had spoken to just days before. As their conversation came flooding back to her, it brought with it Glinda's initial suspicions that he had seen Elphaba (and so much more, she thought, with a bitterness she wasn't fond of possessing) and she felt her heart sink a little.

In an attempt to be discreet, the doctor ignored her surprised reaction and continued speaking, "As you can imagine, this is a tricky situation, Lady Glinda. I trust you will do all you can to help your...friend?"

"Of course" She shot him an accusing glare, as though somehow expecting him to know the depth of her devotion for Elphie, "Of course I will"

"Very well, then. I'll come back next week to check on her" he offered an out of place smile that Glinda couldn't bring herself to return, "If you need anything in the mean time, you know where I am"

Glinda managed a small "Thank You" before she saw him out, and she was left alone to ponder the enormity of a situation she had merely stumbled across, just hours before.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE – Firstly, a BIG thanks to all my readers (especially those who reviewed, favourite and alerted) it really means a lot to me. Please continue to make me smile by pressing that nice, green button :-)

Secondly, sorry for the delay in posting this. It's been ready since last week but as I couldn't log in I had to wait until I got back from my holidays; I hope it's worth the wait anyway.

Thirdly, I'm off to see Wicked in London on Saturday and I can't wait (just thought I'd share that with you)

Disclaimer - As always, Wicked is not mine, unfortunately.

Chapter Two 

'_Elphie'_

_Glinda's eyes were wide with shock, as she stared at the hunched, figure in front of her. Slumped against the wall, her emerald skin barely visible under her thick, black cloak was the very woman who had stolen Glinda's heart and ran off into the city with it, never to return. _

_Night after endless night, Glinda had dreamed of seeing her Elphie again but, although her dreams had changed over the years, they had never once looked like the scene unfolding around her. _

_In Glinda's dreams, Elphie had returned to their dorm room at Crage Hall and promised never to leave her again._

_In Glinda's dreams, Elphie had whisked her away from the seemingly pointless every day and shown her how to feel alive once more. _

_In Glinda's dreams, Elphie had never left at all. _

_In reality, their long overdue reunion took place in a urine soaked alley, in the most squalid part of the Emerald City; a thousand miles from the fairytales that so often graced Glinda's dreams. And Elphaba, a mere shadow of her lively, former self, looked as though her thoughts were anywhere but with Glinda. _

'_Oh, Elphie'_

_Glinda crouched down beside her friend, on the wet floor, without even a thought for her expensive new dress and matching shoes, 'What happened to you?'_

_Elphaba didn't reply, but when she looked up at Glinda her eyes were filled with such sorrow that details seemed irrelevant. Whatever had happened, Elphie needed her help and that was all that mattered. _

_Glinda had never been great at coping with emergency situations. In the past, she had always relied on others to take charge whilst she stayed on the sidelines, comforting people with her gentle smile and kind words. But this time, knowing Elphaba's safety lay in her hands, Glinda acted with an authority she never knew she had. _

'_We have to get you out of here' she decided, and before Elphaba could protest, Glinda wrapped her arms around her slim waist and pulled her to her feet, leading them slowly into the square. _

_---------_

The more Glinda thought back on the day's events, the more surreal they seemed to become. Even after she'd explained to Chuffrey that the 'stranger' they were housing was in fact her old college roommate; even after she'd spoken to the doctor and allowed herself to relax a little, safe in the knowledge that, at the very least Elphie would survive; and even now as she watched her sleeping form, it all seemed like a strange dream that Glinda would soon be forced to wake from. And she would have to be forced, because as selfish as it seemed, if it were just a dream, she couldn't bear the thought of waking only to return to the cold reality that life without Elphaba brought with it.

She and Elphie had often discussed the nature of good and evil, and at that moment Glinda found herself pondering the nature of her own thoughts; for she couldn't help but think that seeing Elphie, albeit under the less than perfect circumstances that surrounded them, was still better than not seeing her at all. For six, long and painful years she had longed to have Elphie close again, and now that she was, she couldn't quite bring herself to feel unhappy about it.

As Elphaba slept, Glinda made a vow to help her, whatever the cost (and there would be a cost – her heart knew that, even if her mind wasn't quite ready to accept it) but she was painfully aware that in order to do so, she needed to know exactly what was going on. Without warning, the details Glinda had been so quick to overlook, in her earlier moments of panic became of upmost importance, and she found all manner of questions were forming in her mind.

Under the pretence that Elphie may need to rest, she decided to wait a while before posing said questions, but she knew the real reason for her dalliance was the fear that she may not like the answers she received; if she received any at all. Elphaba still hadn't spoken, and although, that fact worried Glinda, she couldn't help but think her silence might be a kinder alternative (for her heart, at least) than the details of her love affair with Fiyero.

The mere thought of his name aroused a jealousy in Glinda that she'd never felt before. During their years together at Shiz, she had viewed him as a pleasant young man; not quite a friend, and by no means a potential suitor but certainly a pleasing companion for her, when Elphaba was studying, and Pfannee and Shen Shen were getting on her nerves. Now the words pleasant and pleasing were a thousand miles from her mind, and all his image conjured up were horrid thoughts of him with Elphie; _her_ Elphie.

Glinda stopped her own train of thought, refusing to allow herself another moment of self indulgent bitterness. Elphie was her friend, and whatever was going on between her and Fiyero was something she would just have to get used to.

At least he was a decent young man, and a prince at that. It would be easy to accept that he was Elphaba's lover, just as it would be easy to accept that she was her friend (and she made a silent promise to Elphaba to be a good friend, a _best_ friend) but the thought lingered with Glinda, even after she'd succumbed to sleep; the words echoing through her dreams, a cruel reminder of the truth. She was Elphaba's friend, _just_ her friend.

------

Glinda woke with a start to find she was curled up on a small chair, in the corner of Elphaba's room. With a small groan, she stretched her feet out and began to massage a small knot that had formed in the base of her neck. It was still dark outside, and she knew she couldn't have dropped off for long, but her body ached as though she'd been sleeping on the chair for hours.

Before she had the chance to decide if the floor would be a comfier alternative, Elphie shot up in bed, her eyes wide with fear and her fingers gripping the bed sheets, as though she were holding on for dear life.

"Elphie"

Glinda was at her side in an instant, knelt on the bed with her hand covering Elphaba's.

"Are you alright?"

She was pleased, if not a little surprised when Elphie nodded.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

This time Glinda received no reply but as she waited in vain, the floodgate in Elphaba's heart gave way and tears began to stream down her emerald cheeks.

A wave of surprise washed over Glinda, but was quickly overshadowed by a daunting realisation; she had _never_ seen Elphaba cry before. Not when Pfannee had made a cruel, and uncalled for remark at her expense; not when Dr. Dillamond, and later Ama Clutch had passed away (and Glinda knew how deeply that had affected her) and not, she couldn't help but remember, when they parted in the Emerald City, knowing they may never meet again.

"Elphie, you have to tell me what's going on" Glinda's voice was etched with desperation and she could feel the panic rising inside of her, "Please"

She reached up and began to wipe the tears from Elphaba's eyes, trying hard to ignore the silence her question had received.

Elphaba was just thinking of the best way to explain everything, Glinda told herself, reasoning that whatever had made her cry was probably not the easiest thing to speak about.

But when, minutes later she still showed no sign that she might break her self-inflicted silence, Glinda felt her hope begin to fade.

"Please, Elphie" she said again, "You know you can tell me anything. Just tell me what's wrong"

And as if by some, small miracle (for which Glinda thanked Lurline, The Unnamed God, and anyone else who might be listening) Elphie answered.

"It's...Fiyero"

To Glinda, his name had become the sharpest of knives, that playing on Elphaba's lips, took direct aim at her chest, but she swallowed hard, trying her best to ignore the stabbing feeling in her heart, as she forced herself to ask, "What about him?"

"They...they..." Elphie trailed off, unable to form the words. She shook her head and her gaze fell to the soft, cotton sheets on the bed, as though they might somehow hold the answers. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" for her own sake, as much as Elphaba's, Glinda decided not to push any further that night. "It'll be okay, you know" she told her, her voice filled with a conviction she did not truly posses, "I'll make sure of it"

And then she wrapped her arms around Elphie, trying to ignore her own racing heart as she held her tightly. For comfort, she told herself, as she had so many times in the past. For love, she thought, as she fought back the urge to pull her closer still.

That night, Glinda's bed lay empty, whilst two bodies occupied the guestroom.

That night, Elphaba found a comfort in Glinda's arms she had never hoped to know again.

That night, encompassed by old feelings and suppressed desires, Glinda realised that keeping her promise might prove more difficult than she ever could've imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE - Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers, it means a lot to me to know that people enjoy my writing :-) This chapter is quite long and is by no means my favourite but it was necessary to the plotline so here it is...let me know what you think.

Disclaimer - Not mine...sigh.

Chapter Three

It was over a week before Elphaba uttered another word to Glinda and, even then she would spend days in her own silent world, choosing to shut out everyone, and everything around her. But, determined not to give up on her, Glinda clung to the hope that the little things - the muttered 'Thank yous' she received when she took Elphaba food or clothes, the occasional smile she was offered when she wrapped Elphie up in her arms and held her tightly - were breakthroughs in themselves, and a sign that she might just be doing something right.

Happy with this inclination, Glinda had all but convinced herself she would be able to skirt around the real issues forever, and still, somehow coax Elphie out of whatever grief it was that had engulfed her. But whenever she saw the look of sorrow in her once lively eyes, she was reminded this wasn't so.

Elphie had a life to live, a future to plan and an unborn child to consider (one who had remained as unmentioned as everything else of importance) and Glinda knew that in order to do so, she had to face up to her past; something she shouldn't be expected to do alone.

The irony that the only person, other than Elphie who may be able to shed some light on the situation, was also the person that posed the biggest threat to Glinda, was not lost on her. Nor was she able to ignore it. As much as it might hurt her to do so, she knew she had to find Fiyero.

She didn't _want_ to find him, didn't _want_ to risk him waltzing back into her life, only to take Elphaba away again, but for once, what Glinda wanted didn't come into it. She had to, at least try and search for him, for Elphie; the only person she would ever deem truly worthy of risking her fragile heart for.

She was having dinner with Sir Chuffrey when she first broached the subject. Too preoccupied with her thoughts to engage in pointless conversation, she had remained silent for the best part of the meal and, sensing her mood Chuffrey had thought better than to intervene.

Although, they had long since acknowledged their marriage was little more than a public facade, the pair had grown to care for each other over the years, and had gotten to know each other well. Therefore, Chuffrey recognised when Glinda was in the mood for talking, and when her mind was elsewhere (as it so often was) and he was more than a little surprised when she broke her silence that evening to ask him for a favour.

"The prince of the Vinkus?" he asked, vaguely aware that he had attended Shiz at the same time as Glinda.

"Yes. Fiyero" she replied, looking up from her dinner plate. "Fiyero Tigelaar, I believe. He was in the City last month but I doubt he'll still be around. And I wouldn't know where to look for him if he was"

"That's strange", Chuffrey mused. "You'd think he would've gone back to the Vinkus for Lurlinemas, wouldn't you?"

Glinda didn't reply. She was quite aware that whatever (or rather, _whoever_) it was that had kept Fiyero in the Emerald City during the run up to Lurlinemas must've meant a lot to him, and she didn't want to dwell on that thought.

"Do you think you'll be able to learn of his whereabouts?" she asked, trying to move the conversation forward before she changed her mind again. "Maybe get an address for him?"

Chuffrey gave a nod, "I don't see why not. I'll ask around tonight"

Although, Sir Chuffrey had long since learnt it was easier (and somewhat safer) to keep out of foreign politics, his never ending list of contacts were always on hand to keep him abreast of every possible situation, and Glinda knew that asking after the Prince of the Vinkus would arouse little suspicion among his circles. To Chuffrey himself, however, Glinda's sudden interest in Fiyero spurned much thought and, whilst he didn't ask for any confirmation on the matter, he was certain her curiosity had something to do with her mysterious guest.

To Chuffrey, Elphaba was an enigma. He knew that she and Glinda were old college friends, and one time roommates, and he remembered Glinda telling him that Elphie, as she referred to her, had left before they completed their third year (a fact, he'd noticed, seemed to sadden her immensely) but apart from those few minor details, he knew little else about her.

It wasn't that he was uninterested. On the contrary, he was actually intrigued by the woman who obviously meant so much to his wife, but it seemed to him that Elphaba was Glinda's, and Glinda's alone; a prized possession kept just out of sight, and most certainly out of reach, and he didn't feel it was his business to pry.

"Tonight?" Glinda queried, "Where are you...Oh" Her gaze fell to the table, as her husband's words registered. "Drinks with Lord Brownley" she murmured. "I totally forgot"

A sigh escaped Chuffrey's lips, signalling to Glinda that he was neither pleased, nor surprised by her admission, but they both ignored it.

"Don't worry" he said, after a moment. "I'll tell him you weren't feeling well"

Chuffrey hated attending social occasions alone; it wasn't done to be seen out and about without your wife - or, at the very least an attractive, young stand in - on your arm, as it usually prompted unwanted speculation (most of which was far too close to the truth for Chuffrey's liking) but whether he liked it or not, he understood; Elphaba came first now.

"Thank you" she offered him a warm, and genuine smile. "It means a lot"

And whether she was speaking of the excuse he would make for her, or his promise to help her track down Fiyero, it really did mean more than he could possibly realise.

------

Elphaba stared out of the window as Glinda's slender fingers ran through her long, silky hair. She focussed on a spot of rain, hitting the glass with great speed and force, and settling there, only to be blown away moments later by a harsh gust of wind; Gone, in an instant.

The rain reminded Elphaba of love; a beautiful, yet dangerous necessity that attacks with little warning, and then disappears as quickly as it has arrived, leaving the world reeling from its presence.

She was beginning to wonder if she would be lost in her deep musings forever, unable to think of anything but metaphors for the love she had lost, when Glinda's chirpy voice provided her with a welcome distraction.

"This is just like being back at Shiz"

And, to an outsider at least, the image of the two friends was one that could've easily been witnessed in their dorm room at Crage Hall, not seven years ago. But to anyone who cared to look a little deeper, it would be obvious there were marked differences; Elphaba's vacant stare, the dark circles that had formed under Glinda's eyes after one too many sleepless nights, the sadness that hung in the air, firm and unmoveable. Still, Elphie, who was in one of her more forthcoming moods, decided to over look this, as she was sure Glinda must have.

"Only without all the work" she agreed.

"True. But then, you always liked that part far too much"

"I like to learn" Elphaba replied, and although Glinda was behind her, she imagined she was rolling her eyes the way she always used to.

"I could always find you something here to study"

"Such as?"

"Well" Glinda thought for a moment, and then leant forward, resting her head on Elphie's shoulder, "you could study me" she suggested, in a moment of bravery. "I've been told I make a very interesting subject"

Never failing to be amazed by Glinda's childlike charm, Elphie managed a smile, "Okay" she agreed. "I'll study you. But first...first, I need to thank you"

She turned to face Glinda and allowed their eyes to meet for the first time in days. For a moment, Glinda was lost, certain she could sit and look at Elphie forever if she had to, but she managed to pull herself together, in order to ask, "For what?"

Elphie's gaze never faltered, "For everything"

"There's really no need" she reached forward and took Elphaba's hand in her own, allowing her thumb to trace gentle circles over the smooth skin. "I'm just doing what any good friend would do"

They both knew it wasn't true; what Glinda had done went above and beyond what most good friends would even _consider_ doing, especially after being estranged for so long, but neither saw fit to mention it.

Over the course of their friendship they had allowed many things to be conveniently overlooked, why change that now? They had both decided, many years ago that some things were better left unspoken, whilst other things just required a little time before it was appropriate for them to be mentioned. Of the latter, Glinda had become especially aware, of late.

"You're a _very_ good friend, Glinda" Elphie said softly.

The Gilliken felt her cheeks blush and she looked down, avoiding Elphaba's alluring eyes, "I try to be" she replied. "Come here"

She beckoned Elphie towards her, and wrapped her up in a hug as her words replayed in her mind; their meaning becoming warped by an un-characteristic bout of paranoia.

'You're a _very_ good friend, Glinda'

Or was that,

'You're a very good _friend_, Glinda'

----

That evening Sir Chuffrey arrived home early, his mind spinning more from the horrid revelations bestowed upon him, than from the usual, overpriced whisky he liked to drink at social gatherings. He knocked lightly on Glinda's bedroom door and waited for a moment. He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer; she hadn't slept in her own room since Elphie's arrival over a week ago. But he'd thought it best to check all the same, if only to delay actually speaking with her for a few minutes longer.

As he made his way up the next flight of stairs, he allowed his mind to process the information he'd received earlier that night, and realised there would be no easy way to break it to his wife. Whatever the reason for her sudden interest in Fiyero, what he had learnt was highly unpleasant and hardly the fate one would want, for an old school friend, regardless of the situation.

As he approached Elphaba's room he took a moment to silently rehearse his carefully chosen words. Then he inhaled deeply, and tapped softly on the wooden door, "Glinda?"

His hand was hovering, nervously over the door knob when he heard, "You can come in"

Chuffrey pushed open the door and was greeted by an image of Glinda and Elphie sat together on the guest bed with their hands tightly entwined. Their physical closeness did not evade him, just as the lingering glances Glinda so frequently threw at Elphie never seemed to, but as insensitive as Chuffrey could be at times, he knew that particular conversation was for another day. As much as he would've preferred to pass over his news for the much easier topic of his wife's obvious crush, he knew he couldn't.

"Glinda, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course"

She smiled, but inside she felt her stomach churn with worry. An anxious feeling had fallen over her, one that she couldn't seem to shake, and the saddened look in Chuffrey's eyes, did little to calm it.

She gave Elphie's hand a gentle squeeze and then followed her husband into the hallway.

"What is it?"

"Glinda..."

She couldn't help but notice it was the third time, in as many minutes that he had used her name; a sure sign in Chuffrey that all was not well.

"What is it?" she asked again, although she was certain she didn't want to hear it.

"It's the prince" he replied, and in a rare moment of affection he reached out and placed his hand on Glinda's arm. "Fiyero..."

------

Through the thick walls of the bedroom, Elphie could only make out half of the Chuffrey's conversation, but after a muffled shriek from Glinda, the two words she heard were both the most important, and the most heartbreaking. They were two words that did not belong together, two words that, despite Elphaba's prior knowledge, still managed to tear her heart into a thousand pieces; Fiyero. Dead.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE – Thanks again to everyone who's reading this, especially AMuderOfOne and MissBonhamCartersPoppet who have reviewed every chapter so far. I've had a lot of story alerts and favourites for this, which means a lot but if you are reading please do a little review as I like to what you think about each chapter. I feel it's been a little slow so far, but after this chapter there is more action and a few more minor characters. Enjoy.

Disclaimer – See previous chapters.

**Chapter Four**

Chuffrey's words echoed through Glinda's mind long after he'd finished speaking, and the nasty cocktail of emotions that had taken her over, during their conversation (the sickening worry, the cruel realisation, the unjust, but heartfelt guilt) remained with her long after he retired to bed.

She was sat alone, in her living room; perched awkwardly on the edge of a pink chair she had once insisted matched the decor of the room too perfectly not to buy, feeling more uncomfortable, and out of her depth than she ever had, as she mulled over her next steps.

She knew she had to speak to Elphaba about Fiyero (and, in light of recent revelations ensure she gave nothing away about her own feelings) but how to do it was a different matter entirely. How do you ask someone about the death of their lover when you're not sure you can bear to hear it? How do you comfort someone over the loss of their loved one, when that loved one was the very person you were most afraid of seeing? And how do you remain strong for someone when you're the person used to being protected at all costs?

Glinda wanted nothing more than to run upstairs and throw herself into Elphie's arms. She wanted to feel her warm body next to her own, hear her soothing voice promise everything would be alright, be comforted by the embrace she had yearned for night after night for almost seven years. But she knew it was her turn to do the comforting, and she knew the next time she saw Elphie she would no longer be able to ignore the things she had managed to overlook for the past two weeks.

Once the truth allows its veil to fall and its knowledge is spilled, it becomes much harder to remain ignorant, and Glinda was fully aware that her days of avoiding all serious and potentially upsetting matters were gone, whether she liked it or not.

-------

Elphaba's dreams took her to a dark place. It was a place of death and destruction. An image of a home, a lover, and a happiness she never imagined could belong to her, cruelly stolen away without a second thought. It was a place her mind could just about manage to block out during waking hours, when Glinda's cheerful voice and playful giggles filled the air.

But that evening, knowing the time had finally come to try and face what had happened, she forced her mind to visit the most painful of places, and remember the one thing she'd been trying so hard to forget.

_Something wasn't right, and Elphaba realised it as soon as she neared her home. Maybe the queer feeling that had encompassed her had been there all along. Maybe she would have noticed it sooner had she not been so caught up with the anger she felt towards herself. Maybe...but that didn't matter, even if she had felt it before, even if she had been able to acknowledge it, it wouldn't have made any difference._

_She could feel her heart pounding erratically in her chest as she ran, willing her legs to go faster than they already were. But when she reached the door to her dingy room, she stopped dead. It was over. She was too late. And long before she knew what had happened, she knew there was nothing she could do._

_Slowly, she pushed the door open, bracing herself for what she might find, but a lifetime worth of preparation would never have been enough for what she was faced with. Thick, crimson red blood was splattered on the hard ground, like a strange pattern on an old carpet. The smell of death seeped from every corner of the small room, pungent and disturbing. And Fiyero was nowhere to be found. No body. No clothes. No physical sign, but for his blood that he had even been there that night. He was gone, in more than one sense of the word, and with that realisation, a part of Elphaba slowly began to fade away._

A sickening feeling settled itself in the pit of Elphie's stomach, and tears burned at the back of her eyes, begging for release, but she clenched her fists, and stared straight ahead, allowing the memory to surround her completely.

Remembering what she had fought so hard to suppress was nothing less than torture to Elphaba, but she knew in order to speak about it, she had to be able to imagine it, and it was easier to do so alone than in the company of Glinda, when the temptation to simply curl up in her arms and cry was too strong to resist.

Later she would go and speak with Glinda. Later she would force herself to be strong. Later...would come all too soon.

--------

When Glinda finally made her way upstairs, her legs as heavy as her heart as she walked, she promised herself she'd be strong. Her resolve weakened the moment she saw Elphaba.

She was sat, cross legged on the bed, staring at the floor, her eyes filled with a horror Glinda doubted she'd ever be able to truly comprehend. Her fists were clenched tightly in her lap, and her shiny, raven hair veiled most of her face, as though in her vulnerable state she was trying to somehow shield herself from any more pain.

Glinda felt like crying.

"Elphie," she hovered in the doorway, looking as uncomfortable as it was possible for her to look in her own house. "Can I..."

She trailed off, unsure if she was asking permission to speak, or merely to enter the room. Sensing her uncertainty, Elphie beckoned her over to the bed.

"Elphie," she started, nervously playing with the hem of her dress as she spoke. "I know...about Fiyero," she swallowed back her tears, and inwardly chastised herself for feeling so weak. "I'm so sorry."

Reaching out, she placed her hand on Elphaba's leg, hoping to offer her a little comfort, but Elphie's gaze remained fixed on the floor

"He never did anything wrong," she said finally.

Glinda gave a slow nod, "I know that. Was he...was he working with you?"

"He wasn't part of the resistance, if that's what you mean," she replied. "He didn't even know _I_ was until the end."

"Why not?"

"I thought it was better that way. I never planned to tell him at all, but he kept asking, kept pushing me." The emerald skin of Elphaba's fists lightened considerably as she clenched them more tightly. "If he'd have only listened when I told him he couldn't fucking know..."

Glinda recognised the tone of Elphie's voice; the mix of bitterness and anger that resonated there.

She recognised it as the tone she'd so often used herself after Elphaba had left her, all those years ago.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear," she said. "But I doubt it would've made any difference."

"Maybe," Elphaba agreed, but they both knew she didn't actually believe it. "It doesn't change anything though, does it? He's still gone." She wiped her eyes, brushing away her non-existent tears. "It should've been me."

Self pity had never been something she encouraged, but at that moment Elphie was lost to her grief, her anger, her unnecessary self hatred, and Glinda felt her heart lurch at her words.

"Don't say that..."

"It's true. I was the one they really wanted." She said. "It was _my fault_, Glinda."

And with those simple words it became clear to Glinda why Elphie had been so unable to speak about Fiyero before. She wasn't just trying to cope with her grief over his death; she was trying to handle her guilt as well. She blamed herself.

"No. Elphie, look at me." Glinda placed her hand on Elphaba's arm, encouraging their eyes to meet; any earlier feelings of weakness suddenly replaced by her sheer determination to make Elphaba see the truth. "You can't think like that."

"If it wasn't for me, he'd still be alive," Elphie insisted. "They only killed him to get to me."

"No, they killed him because they're ruthless bastards" Glinda yelled, and the room fell silent.

It had been a long time since Elphaba had heard Glinda speak such un-characteristic profanities, but it only highlighted how strongly she felt about the matter at hand. (And about Elphie, for that matter.)

"You might blame yourself, but you really shouldn't," Glinda said, lowering her voice, as her gaze found Elphie once more. "They don't care who they hurt or why, as long as no-one gets in their way." She gave a sigh, one that seemed to be directed more at herself than anyone else. "I know I don't stand up and fight like you do, Elphie. I know it might seem like I just sit on the sidelines looking pretty, choosing money and fancy clothes over what's right, but that doesn't mean I don't see the Wizard and his cronies for what they truly are. They're evil, Elphaba and whether it changes anything or not, they're the ones responsible for Fiyero's death, not you." she reached up and gently stroked Elphie's cheek with her thumb, her voice softening. "Not you."

As her words registered it became clear to Elphaba just how much Glinda had grown. Despite her need for popularity and fancy attire, the vain, social climber she had once posed as, was all but gone, and Glinda had finally come into her own.

"I know you don't like to admit it," she added, offering a gentle smile. "But I'm right."

"I know," Elphie replied, and for the first time she wasn't simply agreeing for the sake of it. "I know you are, it's just...it's hard."

"But it will get easier," Glinda took one of Elphie's hands in her own, and squeezed it tightly. "I promise."

"Glinda," Elphie looked down, her eyes scanning the silky, pink sheets that adorned her bed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She had always found it difficult to open up to people, and although it was easier to do so with Glinda, it was still something she found tricky. Knowing this only made her words all the more touching to Glinda.

"Well that's alright," she said softly, unable to deter her smile. "Because you'll never have to be without me."

Elphie wanted to argue, tell Glinda it was unfair that she should be burdened with her, and her problems, but something stopped her. It could've been the sincere look in Glinda's eyes that suggested she was anything but a burden. Or the way her heart sped up when Glinda had uttered those words, reminding her just how difficult it would be to go back to a life without her closest friend. Whatever it was, Elphie didn't protest.

"Thank you," she said instead, and slowly, she leant forward and planted a gentle kiss on Glinda's cheek.

It was an innocent enough gesture, but it was one that caused Glinda's heart to soar. Her mind racing with all manner of inappropriate thoughts, she silently reminded herself that it was not the right time, and she looked away from Elphie, hoping the dim light of the room would help to hide her darkened cheeks.

Unbeknownst to her, Elphaba was battling with the same set of confusing emotions.

They were together; not just in physical presence but in a strange world of past desires that had somehow found their way into the present, and were determined to make themselves known. The question was, when?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Just to say thank you, as always to my readers and reviewers. Please keep letting me know you think as it helps encourage me to update more regularly ;-) The story is finally starting to unfold a little now so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer – See previous chapters.

**Chapter Five.**

The truth about Fiyero's death had been like a poison flowing through Elphaba's body; its venom tying her to a heartbreaking grief. But speaking to Glinda seemed to have acted as an antidote, and once things were out in the open, Elphie finally began to feel like herself again.

Of course the sadness hanging over her could never fade entirely, and she would always love and miss Fiyero, no matter what or who. But moving on with her life, as she knew he would've wanted no longer seemed like the impossible task it once had. And she knew there was only one person she could truly thank for that.

The poison of Glinda's unspoken words, however still had free reign upon her body, and took every advantage of that fact. The kisses she longed to give Elphie, the desire that lingered in every part of her body when they were together, the 'I love yous' that threatened to spill from her mouth each time they spoke; all were growing more and more difficult to contain, the closer she and Elphaba grew, and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep them to herself for much longer. But however painful it was trying to conceal her feelings, it could never compare with the possibility of losing Elphie again. And Glinda feared that was exactly what would happen should she learn the truth.

Little did Glinda know, there were many other truths that would out that particular day; for better or for worse.

The morning was icy cold, but the sun shone brightly and deceivingly in her sky, enticing Elphie and Glinda outside.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Glinda asked as she slipped her arm through Elphaba's. They had been wandering around her garden (if garden was a grand enough word for something so large and colourful) for at least half an hour, admiring the grounds that Glinda had admittedly overlooked for too long.

She had never been one for walking; her heels, if nothing else usually prevented her from taking part in such an activity. But with Elphie by her side, she was happy to do anything; with Elphie by her side she was happy, full stop.

Elphaba smiled, "A fitting location for your home." She said.

"Home," Glinda repeated the word as though she were trying it out for the first time. "I've never thought of it as a home really," she admitted. "Just a house. A very large and well decorated house," she added, earning a smirk from Elphaba. "But a house all the same."

Despite her grin, Elphie couldn't help but feel saddened by Glinda's words, for they only heightened her suspicions that her friend's life was not quite as perfect as it had once seemed.

"Why do you say that?"

Glinda gave a nonchalant shrug, fearing she had already said too much, but when Elphaba raised a doubting eyebrow, she simply murmured, "Home is where the heart is, Elphaba."

And going with that analogy, Glinda's home for the past few years had been a small room in the Emerald City that she had never once set foot in.

Sensing Glinda's hesitance on the subject, Elphie decided not to push any further. Instead, she un-wound her arm from Glinda's and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Glinda smiled; not her trademark smile, but a genuine smile that only Elphaba seemed able to evoke.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"What for?"

"For being you."

"It's the one thing I usually manage to do quite well," Elphie joked. "Anyway, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be preparing for tonight?"

"I see you're still as unwilling as ever to take a compliment," Glinda replied, with a playful nudge.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Of course you don't. I suppose you always change the subject so quickly," she teased.

"I was merely pointing out the fact that it's getting late," Elphie said with a smirk. "I wouldn't want you to be late for Chuffrey's get together,"

Glinda sighed, "I suppose I should start getting ready," she feigned a smile as they walked inside, hoping it might help her look a little more enthused by the idea of drinks with Chuffrey's work colleagues. Although, Elphaba didn't say anything, she wasn't fooled for a second. "You know you're welcome to join us Elphie. I know it's not really your thing but I don't like the thought of you alone in your room."

"I'm sure I can cope," she replied. "Besides, I don't think showing my face in front of Chuffrey's crowd would be too wise at the moment."

"You're probably right. I could come and see you afterwards though," Glinda suggested, her eyes brightening at the idea. "If you'll still be awake?"

"I'll make sure of it."

As they made their way upstairs, passed Chuffrey's bedroom (the one, Elphie noticed, he had not shared with Glinda even before her arrival) Glinda stopped to pick up some clothes that were scattered outside his door. She carefully folded each item and then hung them on the banister; two shirts, and two pairs of trousers – one of which were far too small to be Chuffrey's.

"Well I never," Elphie teased. "Who would have thought that Glinda of the Upper Uplands would stoop so low as to pick up clothing from the floor? And someone else's clothing at that."

Glinda gave her a playful shove but, for a moment she didn't reply. She'd noticed Elphaba's curious look, the way her eyes had lingered on the clothing a second longer than was necessary as she'd tried to work out what was going on. "His friend Roger's is staying over tonight," she said finally, as they continued up the stairs. "He's actually rather nice."

Elphie needed no further explanation, nor did she feel the need to pose any awkward questions. Instead she just smiled, and took Glinda's hand in her own once more.

"It's nice that you get on with his friends," she said simply.

And for the first time in what seemed like years, Glinda felt as though a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders; the kind of weight that bearing a secret often forces upon you. If only every secret was so easy to tell, she thought, so easy to tell and so readily accepted.

------

Glinda curled her silky, golden hair until not one lock was out of place. She applied her make-up with an expertise it had taken years to perfect. And then finally, she put on a long, pink dress (a more modest version of the gowns she'd worn at Shiz, but one that still boasted a definite hint of Glinda)

But as she stood in front of Elphaba, looking as serene as it was possible to look, she realised that dressing for social occasions, however upper class, did not fill her with the excitement it once had.

"How do I look?" she asked, deciding to ignore the unsettled feeling that had fallen over her.

Elphie smiled, "Beautiful, as always."

"Thank you," She sat down beside Elphaba, her eyes narrowed in thought. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Were you happy? With Fiyero, I mean?"

Glinda wasn't sure where the question had come from (although she was sure the recent questioning of her own happiness had more to do with it than she cared to admit) and she cursed herself the moment the words had left her mouth, but knowing it was too late to retract them she was forced to wait for Elphie's answer.

As she watched her friend stare at the floor, she wondered if her sudden interest in the pink carpet she was sure she didn't _actually_ like was simply Elphie's way of detaching herself from the reality of the conversation.

"Yes," Elphaba answered finally. "I was happy. _He_ made me happy." She placed her hand on Glinda's leg, choosing not to question her sudden need for physical contact. "But that's not to say that everything was perfect."

"What do you mean?"

Glinda knew how difficult it was for Elphie to speak about Fiyero, but she feared that if she focussed on curbing her curiosity, she would lose all control on the desire that had threatened to overtake her, the moment Elphaba's hand landed on her leg.

"It was hard sometimes. It wasn't Fiyero, it was...the situation. I hated having to lie to him and...I missed..." Elphie sighed, as she gently stroked Glinda's leg with her thumb. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Elphie, there's something I need to tell you,"

Glinda swallowed hard, unsure she was about to do the right thing. She'd been thinking about it for the past few days, wondering whether she should tell Elphaba or not; deciding she should, only to back out; deciding she shouldn't only to feel immediately guilty. Now it looked as though her mind had made its own decision.

"What is it?"

"I saw Fiyero," she admitted. "A couple of weeks before Lurlinemas. I knew he was seeing you. Or, at least I thought he was. He didn't say anything directly, but...somehow, I just knew," her voice softened to little more than a whisper. "I asked him to tell you that I missed you."

Elphie's interest in the carpet returned, "He didn't."

A wave of guilt washed over Glinda then, and she immediately began to regret her decision, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I don't know why I did really. It's just...Well I don't know when to keep my mouth shut do I? I never have done, I..."

"Hey," Elphie bought her hand up to Glinda's cheek. "Its fine," she assured her. "I'm glad you told me."

Glinda allowed her eyes to meet with Elphaba's, "Really?"

"Really,"

Elphie pulled Glinda closer to her and, not wanting to dwell on the reasons Fiyero had kept her message to himself, she focussed on the sweet smell of her perfume. But as Glinda's tiny frame settled against her and she planted a gentle kiss on her head, she realised that whether she thought about it or not, the reason for Fiyero's silence was staring her straight in the face.

"_I really don't understand the problem," Glinda said, as she and Elphaba walked down the corridor. "Even Phannee and Shen Shen hold hands sometimes." _

_She knew that Elphie tended to shy away from physical contact, especially in public, but she didn't understand it. Recently her shyness seemed to be slipping away when she was with Glinda, and she never seemed to mind when she kissed, or hugged her anymore. Surely hand holding shouldn't be such a big deal? _

"_Just because Phannee and Shen Shen do something, it doesn't mean that we have to, Glinda," Elphaba replied firmly._

"_Fine," _

_Glinda sped up, hoping her upset would remain hidden if she walked ahead, but Elphie knew her too well. She'd already caught the glimmer of hurt in her eyes as they spoke, already sensed the rejection Glinda so obviously felt. With a sigh, she raced to catch her up._

"_Glinda. Glinda wait," she grabbed hold of the other girls arm, and pulled her round so they were facing each other. "What's wrong?" _

"_You," she replied simply, and she turned to walk away. _

_Elphie pulled her back again, "Oh no you don't. You can't say something like that and then just walk off."_

"_Can't I?"_

_Elphaba tightened her grip on Glinda's arm. "No. Now will you just tell me what it is exactly that I've done?"_

"_Nothing, that's exactly the point," Glinda knew that in order to emphasise her annoyance she should've at least tried to wiggle free of Elphie's grip, but she didn't. She enjoyed her touch too much to want to break away from her. "When we're in our room you're fine, but whenever we're in public you hardly even come near me."_

_It was strange for Elphaba to hear those words coming from Glinda; a girl who had once refused to even acknowledge their friendship in public. But knowing Glinda had changed, she allowed her to continue. _

"_I know you don't want people to know about us, but that doesn't mean you can't hug me, or hold my hand sometimes," as tears threatened her once more she looked down, but when Elphie released her shoulder and took her hand instead she found her eyes peering upwards out of curiosity._

"_Like this?" Elphie asked, and offered Glinda a smile. _

_She nodded, taken aback by her actions; usually it took much more than a few words to get Elphaba to give in. _

"_Look Glinda, I'm sorry that I'm not overly affectionate with you in public, it's just difficult for me, "she explained. "And you know it's for your sake that I want to keep quiet about us."_

"_But I don't care, Elphie. I don't care what other people think anymore." _

"_You don't?"_

"_No, I don't," _

"_Then you won't mind if I do this," _

_Slowly, Elphie leant forward and planted a gentle kiss on Glinda's lips. Glinda's eyes widened with surprise and a smile crept across her face. _

"_I won't mind at all," she said softly, and she kissed Elphaba back. _

_Fiyero raced around the corridor, muttering quietly to himself about how late he was for his next class. He didn't even notice Glinda and Elphie until he was right next to them. Skidding to a halt, he felt his jaw drop open. He stared for a minute, unsure if he should be turned on or deeply upset by the sight in front of him. _

_He'd always liked Elphaba. She intrigued him, and he found her to be both kind, and strangely beautiful. Now it seemed he had no chance at all with her. Not that it was right for him to be thinking that way, he reminded himself, as a distant (and somewhat unwelcome) memory of his young wife back in the Vinkus, flickered through his mind. _

_Before he had the chance to register his true feelings, he realised Glinda and Elphie were aware of his presence. They watched him as he had watched them, but neither of them said anything; a fact that only seemed to heighten his embarrassment. _

"_I...I'm...sorry," he said quickly, and averting his eyes to the ground he scuttled away, tripping over his own feet in the process._

"_Boys," Glinda said with a shake of her head, and grinning, she took Elphaba's hand in her own as they walked away. This time her action was met with no protest. _

------

By the time a smiling Rogers had escorted Glinda downstairs that evening, most of the guests had arrived. Chuffrey was stood alone, his trembling fingers wrapped tightly around a glass of champagne, and his brow burrowed in thought.

Glinda waltzed over to him, seemingly oblivious to the leering looks she received from a foray of her husband's middle aged 'friends'.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, never once allowing her smile to falter.

"We have a problem," he replied, and he glanced over to the corner of the room where a small man with greying hair and thin, black glasses was stood sipping bubbly from one of Glinda's finest champagne flutes.

"Who is he?" Glinda asked.

Before Chuffrey could answer, the man turned on his heel and started to walk towards them. The moment he did so, Glinda realised _exactly_ who he was. For, although she had never seen his true face before, they had met, many years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – This chapter hasn't turned out the way I originally planned it as I had to split it into two, so I'm interested to know what people think. Thanks again to my readers and reviewers, please keep pressing the green button.

Disclaimer – see previous chapters.

**Chapter Six**

_Elphie_

Glinda felt every muscle in her body tense as the Wizard walked over to her, his cold eyes fixed on hers. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest that she was sure everyone in the room could hear, but her fear wasn't for herself, or even for her husband; it was solely for Elphaba, who was alone upstairs, unaware of the potential dangers that faced her.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop as the Wizard grew nearer, and when he took Glinda's tiny hand in his own and pressed his lips against it, she felt herself shiver. She wanted nothing more than to slap him, and tell everyone who would listen what he was really like, but ever the fine actress, she ignored the sickening feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach, and flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Lady Glinda." Even his over confident tone made her feel nauseous. "How nice to meet you," he said, and lowered his voice so only she could hear. "Again."

"And you, your goodness." She whipped her hand away as quickly as it was polite to do so, and gave a small curtsy. "What a nice surprise it is."

As Glinda feigned interest in a forced conversation with the Wizard, she couldn't help but think back to their first meeting.

In her mind she saw a frightened young girl, clinging to her best friends hand as though she would never let go. Beside her the friend, as brassy and determined as ever, was asking for help. But not for herself. She was asking on behalf of the Animals, the downtrodden, the wrongly persecuted. And although the girl hadn't quite understood her friend's passion, she had felt proud of her. Not least because she was doing something the girl herself seemed unable to do; risking everything in order to stand up to a man who would prove to be little more than a fake.

The image filtered away and was quickly replaced by a new picture, a picture of two girls leaving the Wizards Palace, both acutely aware that they would never be the same again. The smaller of the two took hold of the others hand, but she shook her off. Tired and confused she retreated and instead walked by her side, in a dazed silence. Later the taller girl wrapped her arms around her friend in silent apology, and they walked to the train station together, but only one girl boarded the train.

Glinda saw the girls kiss; it was a kiss that said, 'I'm sorry', a kiss that echoed an unspoken, 'I love you', a kiss that meant, 'goodbye'.

She saw the taller girl walk away, and disappear into the crowd so easily it was as though she'd never been there at all.

And she saw herself; alone and broken hearted. Her eyes searching desperately, through the dirty glass of the train window for a friend (and a lover) who didn't want to be found.

Glinda tried to shake off the unpleasant memory and focus on what the Wizard was saying; if only so she could stay one step ahead. But the more she nodded, smiling and agreeing with him as though he was the Unnamed God himself, the more she realised she was doing exactly what she'd done all those years ago; going against everything she truly believed in, in order to save face.

For the first time, Glinda realised that even the riches and popularity she had once cherished above all else, were no longer worth living a lie for, and in that instant she knew something had to change.

Refusing to pander to the Wizard anymore, Glinda excused Chuffrey and herself, and quickly led him to the opposite corner of the room.

"I didn't invite him," Chuffrey said immediately, worried that Glinda would suspect him of foul play. "He just arrived un-announced and helped himself to the champagne."

"Typical." Unable to pace the room the way she usually did when she was thinking about something important, Glinda took to tapping her foot against the hard floor, her fast action matching the pace of the thoughts racing through her mind. "We have to do something," she said. "I have to get Elphie out of here."

Chuffrey nodded, "I know. I was thinking about it whilst we were talking to him, and I think your best bet is to go to Lord Brownley's hotel. You can stay there for the night, no questions asked, and you'll be safe."

"What will you tell everyone?" Glinda asked, but she was already poised to leave.

"I'll think of something." Chuffrey leant forward and planted a gentle kiss on Glinda's cheek. "Stay safe," he whispered softly. "And hurry."

Glinda didn't need telling twice.

------

Years later when Glinda would think back to that night, she would remember it as the night everything changed.

She would remember it as the night her determination to do good, increased until it could no longer be ignored.

She would remember it as the night she and Elphaba finally stood side by side, against the Wizard.

She would remember it as the night her resolve to keep her feelings hidden slowly filtered away, no longer important in the face of danger.

It was a night that had started like any other, but it was one that would finish very differently, one that she would never forget.

------

"Sweet Oz."

Elphaba's head spun with information as she allowed Glinda's words to sink in. But it was anger, and not panic that filled her body. She wanted to charge downstairs and show the Wizard exactly what she thought of him but, as her rational side kept reminding her it was far safer to just go with Glinda. This only infuriated Elphaba more, but knowing she no longer had only herself to think about, she was forced to listen.

She watched as Glinda kicked off her heels and replaced them with a slightly flatter, but equally sparkly pair of shoes.

"Let's go," she said, and started for the door.

Elphaba grabbed her arm, "We can't go that way."

"Why not?"

"Glinda, how long have you lived here? The only place those stairs lead are the front door, and we can't get out that way without passing everyone."

Glinda's eyes widened in realisation, "Then we're trapped."

"No. No, we're not."

Elphaba drifted towards the window, and slid it open. She didn't need to say anything for Glinda to know exactly what she was thinking.

"Elphie, we can't. It's too high," she protested. "We'll probably fall, and blood would really not go well with the colour of my dress."

Elphie couldn't help but smile at this; even in a crisis Glinda still managed to be her usual adorable self.

"We'll be fine," she assured her. "We can climb down." She beckoned Glinda over and pointed outside. "The bricks stick out in the same formation as the ones at Shiz used to, and we climbed out of that window plenty of times without even a hint of blood."

As Glinda thought back to the nights when she and Elphie had snuck out to the kitchens for a snack, or to the gardens to watch the stars from their favourite spot, she felt herself relax a little. Still, she wasn't entirely convinced.

"I don't know Elphie. Besides, I'm not sure climbing out of windows – whatever the formation of the bricks – is particularly recommended for pregnant women."

Elphaba sighed, "Glinda, it's nice that you worry about me, but there's really no need. This isn't an option, it's _the_ option. If we don't leave through the window, we don't leave at all."

Elphie took Glinda's hand in her own and looked her in the eye, "We'll be fine," she told her again. "You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do." Glinda squeezed Elphie's hand. "With my life."

For a moment the pair stood in silence, each watching the other intently, neither one of them moving despite their initial panic. Then Glinda leant forward and closed the gap between them, her lips meeting with Elphie's before she had the chance to discourage them.

The kiss was chaste as first, until to Glinda's surprise (and utter joy) Elphie deepened it. She wrapped her arms around Glinda's small frame and pulled her closer, kissing her with a passion that suggested Glinda's hidden feelings might just be reciprocated.

For a moment everything was calm. The danger that faced Elphie and Glinda seemed to fade away, as they focussed solely on each other; an electricity passing between them that was stronger than it ever had been.

When they finally and reluctantly parted, however the weight of the situation hit them both.

"We have to go," Elphie said, knowing they didn't have the time either of them would've liked to take things any further.

Glinda nodded, but before either of them could make a move, the door to the bedroom closed with a loud slam. Both women froze as they heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway.

"Now, now girls. You weren't leaving on my account were you?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – This chapter was a bit of a nightmare to write; I'm far better at description than action, but I hope it's turned out alright. I go on holiday at the end of next week so I'm going to try and post the next chapter before then. Thanks as always to my readers and reviewers, let me know what you think to this.

Disclaimer – See previous chapters.

**Chapter Seven**

When Elphie had kissed her, Glinda's world seemed to stand still. She could focus on nothing but the feel of Elphaba's soft lips against her own; savouring every moment of the kiss she'd waited so long for. For the first time in years, Glinda had felt happy.

As the Wizards voice echoed around the guestroom the world stood still for an entirely different reason. Paralyzed by anger and fear, time seemed to stop as Glinda was catapulted back into reality all too soon.

It was too late. Unaware of how little time they'd had, Glinda and Elphie had been too slow to escape and now, Glinda realised, they were stuck.

She quashed her initial impulse to scream, knowing that even if someone was to hear her (and it was unlikely they would over the music and chatter coming from downstairs) it would do no good. After all who, aside from Chuffrey and Rogers would go against the Wizard? Even for her. There was only one person she could think of, and she was stood beside her.

Elphaba was the first to turn around, Glinda following slowly, instinctively taking hold of her hand as she did so.

The Wizard sneered at her, "I see you're still devoted to her," he said, his earlier politeness falling away like a poor fitting mask. "Hopelessly so."

Glinda felt Elphie squeeze her hand, and she concentrated on her reassuring touch, trying to ignore the meaning behind the Wizards cruel words.

Elphaba glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Why to see you, of course." His lips curled up into a smile that never reached his eyes. "I wanted to offer my commiserations on your failed mission last month, so when I heard you were in town..."

"How did you know I was here?"

The Wizard smirked, "Let's just say I keep my ears to the ground."

"You mean your spies keep _their _ears to the ground," Glinda said.

Her words came out as vicious as the Wizards own, surprising him more than he cared to admit. He covered up his unrest with a sarcastic laugh, "I must say I'm impressed, Lady Glinda," he said, speaking her title as though it was a profanity. "You're more intelligent than I first gave you credit for, and judging by your little performance downstairs you're quite the actress too. Almost as good as Miss Elphaba."

He turned to face Elphie with a smug grin, but she held her own, her eyes unafraid to meet with his.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The kiss. It was very convincing. In fact, if I didn't know all about your beloved Fiyero, I might even believe you actually care for Lady Glinda."

Elphaba felt her body tense, unsure if her anger was the result of hearing the Wizard speak Fiyero's name, or a reaction to the way his words were stamping all over Glinda's heart. She gripped her hand more tightly.

"Get out," she said, her voice low, and so calm that it seemed all the more threatening.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because right now it's the safest thing you can do."

Elphaba's warning caused the Wizards smile to fade, but he refused to back down. "That sounded like a threat to me, and I don't take too kindly to threats, Miss Elphaba...or should I call you Fae?"

That was it. Hearing that name (the name Fiyero had called her so often, the name of the content, young woman she had once been, albeit for such a short time) on his cruel tongue acted as a trigger, and Elphie was thrown to the mercy of her anger. She lurched forward, dropping Glinda's hand as she flew at the Wizard.

Glinda bit back another urge to scream. "Elphie, be careful."

Ignoring her warning, Elphaba grabbed the Wizards shirt and pushed him back against the wall. "You bastard."

His smirk returned, "You must really hate me. I bet you'd love to show me just how much, wouldn't you?" he asked, taunting her with his question. "Only I know that you won't."

Elphie tightened her grip on his shirt, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Oh, but I am. You see I know you'd happily give your life to get rid of me," he said and reached out, placing his hand on her stomach. "But I'm not convinced you'd give up your child's life quite so easily."

Elphaba swallowed hard. A sickening feeling fell over her as she realised the Wizard knew more than she'd first thought, "Don't touch me," she said firmly, but she let go of him and took a slow step backwards.

Glinda had never felt more helpless. Stood watching the scene in front of her, she felt as though she were watching a play at the theatre; she could see everything, but she was unable to interact. She wanted to do something, _anything_ but what?

Elphaba had always been good at handling things. She got involved without a second thought; unafraid of standing up for what she knew was right. Glinda, on the other hand had always done everything she could to keep herself out of troublesome situations. She wasn't used to dealing with conflict.

But then wasn't that something she wanted to change? Hadn't she decided she should stand up for herself, and her beliefs? For her friends?

With that in mind she stepped forward so that she was in line with Elphie, "Just tell us what you want," she demanded. "And then leave."

"Very well." The Wizard placed his hand in his pockets, the casual stance hiding his fear that, should they work together, the two women in front of him might one day be the source of his downfall. "I want Miss Elphaba here to give up this ridiculous fight and leave me be. And I want her to tell her little comrades at the resistance to do the same."

Glinda walked towards him, stopping only when their faces were inches apart, "Then you're going to be disappointed."

"Oh I don't think I am, Lady Glinda,"

With that he pushed Glinda back with surprising force for a man so small. Elphaba stepped forward and tried to catch her, but as the blonde crashed into her arms they stumbled backwards, and hit the bedside table.

As the drawers fell open, Glinda made a mental note to remind Chuffrey that she'd been right about cheap furniture.

The Wizard laughed as Elphie stood, and held her hand out to Glinda to pull her up. He was about to make another snide remark when his eyes were drawn to the open drawer, and a small, green bottle that lay inside.

"What's that?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Elphaba looked from the Wizard to the drawer and then back again, intrigued by his sudden interest in something that seemed so irrelevant. "What?"

"That," he pointed. "That bottle."

"It was my mothers. Not that it's any of your business."

"Your mother's," he repeated, and he gazed into Elphie's eyes with such intensity that it unnerved her. "Melena."

_He'd known something was different the moment she'd opened the door to him. It was by no means the first time he'd come face to face with an attractive, young woman whilst he'd been travelling (and it was by no means the first time he'd took every advantage of that fact) but there was something about Melena that he couldn't explain. It wasn't just her obvious beauty, or the boundless energy she seemed to posses, there was something else, something that caused his heart to race wildly in his chest. _

_He tried to ignore it. He gave her the drink, as he gave it to all the women he met, and watched as the green liquid took effect; creating a pathway that led him straight to the thing he craved the most. But when she kissed him, her delicate arms wrapped tightly around his body, he couldn't overlook his feelings any longer._

_There had been so many before Melena, but there would be no more. _

_He left his days of using the 'miracle elixir' to charm and seduce behind, just as he was forced to leave her behind, but he kept one of the bottles. Each time he looked at it he thought of her and their time together, and he wished that things had been different. He never expected that she'd have kept the bottle he gave to her; that was more than he could ever have hoped for. _

"Elphie, what's going on?" Glinda was certain she must've missed something. "How does he know that?"

"I don't know." She raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "How _do_ you know that?"

The Wizard didn't reply. A look of devastation was slowly forming on his face, and as Glinda and Elphie watched him, dumbstruck, he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, resting his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise"

Elphaba wanted to yell at him, demand to know what he was talking about, but the man crouched on the bedroom floor was broken, a shadow of his cruel, former self, and for all the anger she felt towards him she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Glinda however, was passed caring. "What in the name of Oz are you talking about?" she asked, her hand residing on her hip.

The Wizard looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears, "She's...she's my...daughter."

"What?"

Elphaba froze, the sickening feeling returning to her stomach with more force than ever, "What did you say?"

"Melena and I, we... I left before you were born... I never realised who you were...Oh God."

Elphie's head began to spin and she grabbed the headboard of the bed to steady herself. She watched her hand; focusing on the colour as it turned to a pale shade of emerald the tighter she gripped the metal. She couldn't even look at the Wizard, let alone try to form a coherent sentence.

Sensing this Glinda knew she would have to take charge. She stared at the man knelt on her floor for a moment, hardly able to believe it was the same person who just minutes before had seemed so cold, and threatening. Then she opened the bedroom door, and gestured for him to leave.

"I think it's time for you to go," she said coolly.

The Wizard stood up slowly, watching Elphie as he did so. He was about to beg for the forgiveness he found himself craving when Glindas hand found the way to the back of his shirt, pulling him round to face her. Her eyes met his with a fierce glare.

"Don't even think of coming back here again," she warned. "Because if you do, I'll make sure everyone knows just how _wonderful_ you really are."

Glinda spoke with a confidence she didn't truly possess. Despite the Wizard's sudden breakdown she was worried he might still turn on her and Elphie and she expected at least a little resistance, but as he reached the door way he simply turned to Elphaba and said, "I won't hurt you anymore. _No-one_ will hurt you now."

The moment the door shut behind him, Glinda ran over to Elphie and wrapped her in her arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked, but Elphie didn't answer. Instead she buried her head against Glinda's shoulder and gripped her tightly.

"It's okay," Glinda whispered. "I'm sure he wasn't even telling the truth." But they both knew he was; the heartbroken look in his eyes had told them that. "Not that it matters."

Elphie pulled back from the hug, and allowed her teary eyes to meet with Glinda's, "What? What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it matters!"

She turned to walk away but Glinda pulled her back, gripping her waist tightly so she couldn't push her off, "No it doesn't," she insisted. "Because you are nothing like him, in fact you're the total opposite, and that only shows how good a person you are."

Glinda loosened her grip on Elphie, moving one hand up to gently cup her face. "If he's your father and you still managed to turn out so amazing then Oz help the rest of us."

Elphie lowered her eyes, her cheeks flushing a dark shade of green, "You don't have to say things like that Glinda."

"I'm not just saying it." She leant in closer to Elphie, and rested her forehead against hers. "I mean every word."

Slowly Glinda pressed her lips against Elphaba's and, for the second time that evening she kissed her. She kissed her with a passion that had been denied for far too long, with a desire that would never be quashed, with a love that, albeit unspoken showed Elphie things really would be okay; as long as she had Glinda.

Elphie learnt more that night than she'd ever realised she didn't know, but the one thing that would always remain with her was the knowledge that she could no longer live without Glinda. She needed her as much as she wanted her, and she wanted her more than anything.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Firstly, I'm sorry for the delay in updating this; I've been pretty busy lately as I have a show coming up and I was away over Easter, but as I already have most of the next chapter drafted the next part shouldn't be so long coming. Anyway, I'm not altogether happy with this chapter but as I have no idea how to fox that I thought I would post it and carry on. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer – see previous chapters.

**Chapter Eight.**

Chuffrey had felt the panic rise in his chest as his eyes scanned the room for the Wizard. Once he was sure the man was nowhere in sight, he'd bolted towards the stairs, only for the Wizard himself to pass him half way.

He was walking slowly, his eyes fixed straight ahead in a dazed stare, and he made no attempt to acknowledge Chuffrey. Few saw him as he made his silent exit, and no-one seemed to recognise him. This didn't surprise Chuffrey, who knew it had been years since the Wizard had shown his true face in public, but he couldn't help but feel relieved all the same; the situation was complicated enough, without having to explain to everyone why their beloved leader was leaving the house in such a state.

By the time he'd ushered the last of his guests out, and joined the others in the living room where they had gathered, it was late; but sleep seemed to be the last thing on anyone's mind.

"I still can't believe he had the cheek to waltz in here unannounced," Glinda said for what must've been the third time.

Chuffrey shook his head, "I should've thought. The party was a stupid idea in the first place. I should've known something like this would happen."

Rogers placed his hand on Chuffrey's leg and gave it a gentle squeeze, "It wasn't your fault," he assured him.

"No, it wasn't," Elphie agreed. "It was _my_ fault."

"What?" Glinda looked at Elphaba as though she'd just grown an extra head. "Don't be silly Elphie. It wasn't your fault at all. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Glinda's right," Chuffrey agreed. "You shouldn't blame yourself." One look from Rogers forced him to add, "And neither should I."

"If it wasn't for me the Wizard wouldn't have come here tonight. I put you all in danger, and I can't let it happen again."

Glinda felt her heart begin to race in an entirely different way to usual, "Elphie, what are you saying?"

She was almost afraid to hear her answer.

"I should leave." Elphaba turned to face Glinda, but she refused to let their eyes meet, knowing her resolve would weaken should she do so. She could already picture the hurt look that Glinda was wearing, and the image her mind conjured up was painful enough without having to see it for herself. "I don't want to put any of you at risk again."

Though Glinda had expected it, Elphie's words still cut through her like the sharpest of blades, and for a moment she didn't know quite how to respond.

"Elphie," Chuffrey cut in, "you don't have to go, there's really no need."

"Besides," Rogers added, "after what happened tonight it's unlikely the Wizard will come back."

"That's not the point. I already feel awful for imposing on you, without all of this."

"You're not imposing," Glinda insisted, finally able to speak, but she could see from Elphie's determined look that she was having none of it.

"I beg to differ."

Sensing the sudden tension in the room, Rogers picked up his empty champagne glass and stood up. "I'm going to fetch another drink. Would anyone like one?"

The women declined but, seeing Rogers offer as an escape from the awkward conversation Chuffrey agreed. He eagerly followed him to the kitchen to help, leaving Glinda and Elphie alone with the tense silence that hung in the air, hovering between them like an invisible barrier.

Glinda was caught between the unreasonable anger she felt towards Elphie for wanting to leave her again, and a growing desperation to beg her to stay.

Luckily, Elphaba broke the silence before she could dwell on either emotion for too long.

"Glinda, listen. I know you disagree but it's for the best if I go."

"The best for whom?" Glinda asked, but she didn't allow her the time to answer. "Not for me," she said. "And not for you either. I mean where exactly do you plan on going Elphie?"

Elphaba shrugged, "I don't know," she admitted, all too aware that the question had defeated her. "Maybe the resistance would have me back."

"Oh yes, because that would be safe considering."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "and I thought I was the sarcastic one."

"Don't make jokes," Glinda snapped. "Now is not the right time for jokes."

With a sigh, Elphie took hold of Glinda's hand, "I know. I'm sorry." She began to stroke it gently, enjoying the feeling of her soft, skin underneath her own. "You're right about the resistance; it would be stupid to go back. But either way, I can't stay here forever."

"I'm not asking you to stay forever," Glinda said, but she knew it was a lie; forever was the only option that could ever make her truly happy. "I'm asking you to stay until you get yourself sorted. I can help you, Elphie. I can help you find a job, and a place of your own if that's what you want, but I can't let you leave like this. I'd never forgive myself."

Glinda's deep blue eyes met with Elphie's, and her gaze pleaded with her long after she'd finished speaking. In the end Elphaba was forced to agree; she never had been able to say no to Glinda.

"I'll stay for now," she compromised, "but I'm not happy about this."

Glinda uttered a soft 'thank you', and decided to drop the subject whilst she still had the upper hand (or whilst she could, at least fool herself that she did) but Elphie's words lingered in her mind, and the more she thought about them, the more they worried her.

_I'm not happy about this_

Was she unhappy because she felt she was a burden? Or because Glinda had gotten her own way? Or because, for reasons Glinda didn't even want to think about, she actually wanted to leave?

------

"Do you think she'll stay?" Rogers asked, as he and Chuffrey stood in the kitchen.

"If Glinda wants her to stay, she'll stay." He took a sip of his champagne, and leant back against the worktop. "She usually gets what she wants."

"She definitely wants _her_," he teased.

Chuffrey smiled, but he knew Rogers joke was the kind that harboured the truth. Glinda did want Elphaba. She wanted her more than she'd ever want him, and he'd known it from the start.

"_I might be married to you,"_ Glinda had told him on their wedding night, "_but my heart belongs to someone else." _

Chuffrey had accepted that as willingly as Glinda had accepted his other, less conventional relationships, and somehow, the alliance they forged seem to work; they loved each other, but they were not in love, yet it never seemed to matter.

It was only after Chuffrey met Elphaba that he began to realise how difficult it must've been for Glinda to live with him and his plethora of different lovers ("I don't think you were meant to love just one person," she had said to him once, and he'd agreed. Before Rogers, he'd neither expected, nor particularly wanted to.) Seeing first hand that Glinda harboured feelings for another – albeit someone he had grown quite fond of – reminded Chuffrey that, if real marriage was more than a piece of paper, they would never truly be man and wife. And he couldn't help but feel a little saddened by that.

"She may be my wife," he would tell Elphie later. "But she is by no means _mine_."

Still, he wanted her to be happy. She deserved that much.

"I don't mind," he said finally. "As long as it works out for them."

Rogers slipped his hand into Chuffrey's. "If Glinda wants it to work," he said with a grin, "it will work."

And they both knew that much was true.

------

Glinda didn't share her husband's positivity. The possibility of rejection hung over like a rain cloud, threatening to burst, and no matter where she looked she seemed unable to find cover.

Far from providing their usual comfort, even the shelter of Elphie's arms seemed only to heighten the danger she faced. Their close proximity as they huddled together in bed that night, a reminder of everything she might never have.

She wanted to raise the matter of their earlier kiss, but she didn't know how; so much had happened in such a short space of time that she was barely even sure it had been real, and not just a trick of the mind, taking advantage of her vulnerable state.

The more Glinda thought about things, the more overwhelming her emotions became until, without realising it she began to cry.

Elphie flinched as a hot tear landed on her arm, "Glinda," she said softly, "are you crying?"

Glinda swallowed hard, "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologise," Propping herself up on one elbow, Elphie cupped Glinda's face in her hand, encouraging her to turn around. "What's wrong?"

Glinda hesitated. She was about to make up an excuse when she saw the worry dancing in Elphaba's eyes, and she realised it would be unfair to keep quiet. Maybe, she thought, in order to find shelter from the storm, you must first be willing to face it.

"I'm scared, Elphie." Her voice was little more than a whisper. "I'm scared of losing you again."

Elphaba felt as though her heart might break. It wasn't Glinda's admission of fear that bothered her as much as her use of the word 'again'; a word that reminded Elphie how she had left Glinda before.

She had always known that particular subject would have to be addressed sooner or later, but she'd been hoping for the latter, if only so she would have more time to think of the right words.

How could she explain her reasons for leaving Glinda in the Emerald City without hurting her? How could she make her understand?

Elphie didn't know, but she knew she had to at least try; she owed her that much.

"Glinda, when I left you, it was only because I had to." Her eyes locked with Glindas, and she took one of her hands in her own. "I wanted to help, to try and make a difference, and I knew I couldn't do that if I went back to Shiz. I couldn't see Morrible everyday and pretend that nothing had happened. I had to do it," she said. "And I couldn't take you with me."

"You didn't want to," Glinda said.

It was a statement and not a question, but Elphie answered anyway.

"No. No, I didn't, but only because I knew if you came with me you'd end up hating me for it."

Glinda's tears began to flow again. As they slid down her pale cheeks, Elphie began to gently wipe them away with her thumb, ignoring the sting she felt as she did so.

"I spent the first few weeks on the streets," she explained, relaying her story to Glinda as though it had happened to someone else. "I never knew when I would eat again, or where I would sleep. Even after I joined the resistance it wasn't easy. They moved us around every few months, and the money was scarce to say the least. But we didn't do it for the money, or the room. We did it because we wanted to help."

_You couldn't have lived like that_, she wanted to say. _It wasn't your fight._ But she didn't need to; Glinda understood.

She would never be able to forget, but she could understand, and that was good enough for them both.

"Would you do it again?" she asked. Her arm had found its way to Elphie's waist, and she clung to her as though she would never let go. "Now, I mean. If you felt you had to, would you leave again?"

That word, _again_. It stung Elphie's heart as Glinda's tears had stung her thumb, and she knew Glinda was really asking if she would leave _her_ again.

"I might leave, but I would never disappear," she said truthfully. "Not from you."

Glinda gazed at Elphaba through teary eyes, and Elphie leant closer to her so their lips were almost brushing.

"Not from you," she whispered, and she kissed Glinda slowly, tenderly.

Glinda smiled when Elphie pulled back, "You kissed me," she said, as much to herself as to Elphaba. "_You_ kissed _me_."

The words somehow made it all the more real.

"You remember all those times at Shiz when I told you there was a brain hiding under those pretty, golden curls of yours?" Elphie asked, and Glinda gave a nod. "Well, do you think it might be too late to take it back?"

She grinned and Glinda gave her a playful tap on the arm, a look of mock irritation settling on her face.

"You're mean Miss Elphaba," she said. "Mean and unfair." But she was smiling, how could she not?

Elphie was smiling too. "Then let me make it up to you," she said softly, and she pulled Glinda closer to her, kissing her again.

There was still so much to talk about, so much that had been left unspoken, but Glinda realised, it could wait; for that night, at least, actions spoke louder than words ever could.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Firstly, sorry again for taking an age to update; when I started this story I was really enthusiastic about it, but as its gone on I seem to have lost my way a bit. Anyway to cut a long story short I know how I want it to end and I'm determined to finish it (there's only a few more chapters to go) so I'll keep plodding along, and will try my best to update more regularly. Secondly, thanks as always to everyone reading and reviewing. Please let me know what you think because it helps spur me on, and it's my birthday next week so there's some bribery for you :-P

Disclaimer – Not mine.

**Chapter Nine**

Over the next few weeks the Wizard made many changes to his regime; namely dropping the Animal bans that Elphaba had fought against for so long. She and Glinda followed his actions through the newspapers and Chuffrey's many contacts, always making sure they knew exactly what he was up to. But not once did they think to question his actions, for they knew there was no need; the man who had left Glinda's house was a different man to the one who had stepped into it, uninvited, the evening of Chuffrey's party, and whatever the reason behind his decisions – and Elphie certainly didn't want to dwell on that - for the first time in his rule, he actually seemed to be doing some good.

The changes the Wizard had made were not the only changes either; Glinda and Elphie's relationship also seemed to have progressed for the better. In the daytime they played the role of best friends; at night time they were lovers. Although Chuffrey and Rogers both knew the situation, it was never mentioned, and to the public he and Glinda still acted like the happy couple they had always claimed to be. Still, sometimes Glinda questioned her relationship with Elphie. Despite their talk about the past she couldn't help but wonder what Elphaba wanted to happen in the future.

"We should talk," she said one morning, as she and Elphie lay in bed.

"What about?"

"Everything."

"Okay. That's a lot to talk about," Elphie gave a smile. "Where do you want to start?"

Glinda's gaze met with Elphaba's and she swallowed hard, suppressing the fear that had worked its way inside of her. "With us," she replied. "I want to know...what you want."

Elphie looked at her for a moment, and then she smiled again. It was a gentle, content kind of smile that reminded Glinda how much she had changed since she first came to stay. Over the past couple of months Elphie seemed to have softened, and although she had lost none of her passion, or determination she had become less sceptical. She was more like the Elphaba Glinda had known back at Shiz; the Elphie who believed she could change the world for the better if she only worked hard enough, and that thought alone made Glinda feel more at ease.

"I want you to be happy," she said finally. "What do _you_ want?"

"You."

Glinda's answer came without any hesitation. When Elphie didn't reply straight away her nerves returned, and she felt her body tense uncomfortably. There was a moment of silence that seemed, to Glinda, to last a lifetime, before Elphie asked, "Are you sure? I mean are you _really _sure?"

Glinda sat up in bed, hoping her confident stance might somehow transfer itself to her state of mind. "Of course I'm sure," she replied, trying to hide her surprise at Elphaba's words. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Elphie nodded, her gaze still fixed on Glinda, unfaltering. "You want me even though I left you?" she asked. "Even though I've been a mess for the last few months? Even though I'm having Fiyero's child?"

Glinda reached out, took Elphie's hand in her own, and squeezed it tightly, "Yes," she said firmly. "Yes, I do. Elphie, those things don't change how I feel about you; nothing ever will." She moved closer to Elphaba, their eyes still locked, and their hands still entwined. "I love you," she said softly, finally able to say what she'd been desperate to for months. "I've always loved you."

"Then I'm yours," Elphaba replied, and she pulled Glinda closer to her and kissed her gently.

**********************************************************************************

It was huddled together in bed that Chuffrey found Elphie and Glinda later that morning. He charged in waving a newspaper in his right hand, and stopped dead in the doorway. Elphaba had pulled Glinda on top of her and was kissing her passionately. Chuffrey didn't think he'd ever seen his wife so exposed before.

"Sorry...I, um..." he averted his gaze to the floor, turned around, and held the newspaper out behind him. "I thought you might want to read this."

As Glinda grabbed the bed covers and quickly pulled them over her, Elphie got out of bed and took the newspaper from Chuffrey. The moment it left his hand he went to leave.

"Thank you," he heard Elphie say to him, but he was already closing the door.

She smirked and turned back to Glinda who had turned a deep shade of red.

"Are you okay?" she asked, doing her best to suppress her laughter. All Glinda could do was nod.

Elphie placed one of her hands over Glinda's and squeezed it reassuringly before turning her attention to the paper. When she did, she felt her jaw drop.

"Glinda, look at this," she thrust the paper in the blonde's direction and watched as she read the headline.

'The Wizard Resigns' it read in large, black letters.

With that one sentence, all thoughts of Chuffrey – and any embarrassment that went with them - were forgotten.

"Sweet Oz." Glinda's gaze met with Elphie's and she smiled. "He's really going," she said, and Elphie grinned.

"He really is."

**********************************************************************************

It was cold outside and the wind blew hard against Elphaba's coat as she walked, seeping through the buttons and circling her body. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and sped up. Normally she would've turned back, wanting to get away from both the cold and the rain that threatened from the dark clouds above, but that day she needed to clear her head; needed some time to herself, just for a while.

She was by the river, when she saw him leaning against the metal rail that surrounded the water. Part of her wanted to turn and walk in the opposite direction – and her sensible side insisted she listened – but the other part wanted to speak to him, wanted to see what he would do. She took notice of the latter, despite herself, knowing she would always regret it if she didn't.

Elphaba had always been good at sneaking around – she'd had to be when she worked for the resistance – and she could've easily been upon him before he even realised she was close. But she didn't want that; she wanted him to see her.

"Elphaba." He sounded more than a little surprised by her presence. "I don't know what to say. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I hoped you wouldn't." She said, refusing to let her eyes meet with his.

After a moment of silence she added, "I suppose I ought to thank you for finally doing what you should've done years ago."

"Resigning?" he asked with a half smile.

"Well I was referring to lifting the Animal bans, but now you mention it..." Elphie trailed off and leant against the rail herself. She looked the Wizard up and down for a minute. "What made you do it?" she asked then. "After all this time what made you decide?"

"To leave or to change?"

"Both."

"You really don't know?"

"I imagine it's to do with the other night," she said and gave a sigh. "But I'd like to think it's because you realised your mistakes."

"I did realise my mistakes," he replied. "But I must confess that it was only because of the other night that I did."

Elphaba nodded. "Then I'm glad you were enough of a bastard to sneak into the house."

The Wizard laughed at that, and she raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by his reaction.

"You're very much like your mother you know." His words caused Elphie to flinch. "Sorry, I shouldn't..."

"In what way?" she cut him off, unable to curb her curiosity, despite her discomfort at his reference to Melena.

"You're not afraid to say what you think." He smiled at Elphie, and for the first time she allowed her gaze to meet with his, intrigued by his words. "And you're very passionate about the things you believe in. Granted she never had your drive, but she was passionate, even when it landed her in trouble."

The wizard looked away then, staring out at the dark water in front of him. "I did love her," he said. "Even though I knew it could never work I still loved her. I just wish she'd have told me about you. I understand why she couldn't of course, but in order to protect her secret she took away my chance at being a father."

As he spoke, his words seemed to take on a new meaning and he looked back at Elphaba, overcome with a new kind of guilt. "Which is exactly what I did to..."

_Fiyero_. She knew what he was going to say but she couldn't let him. Even now she couldn't bear to hear his name on The Wizards lips.

"Don't."

"Elphaba, I know nothing I can say will ever make up for what I did, but you have to believe that I'm sorry." He looked down at the floor, suddenly ashamed to face her. "I'll never forgive myself."

_I'll never forgive you either_, she wanted to say, but she stopped herself, knowing he didn't need to hear it to know.

"What do you plan on doing now?" She asked instead.

"I don't know. I'll probably go back home. My real home, I mean." He lowered his voice sadly. "I can't stay here."

Elphie nodded. Although she felt sorry for him, she couldn't bring herself to comfort him, and his words pleased her; at least if he went home he couldn't hurt her anymore.

"I'm glad I got to see you again," he said then, his voice soft, and genuine. "And I sincerely hope that you will be happy one day. You and the baby."

Elphie didn't answer, instead she bid The Wizard farewell and walked away, hardly able to believe the surreal conversation that had just taken place. As she walked away from one father, however, another father – the one she had known throughout her adolescence – was making his way to her. And he had a proposition for her that might just change her life once again.


End file.
